ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakout (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin is in his garage, and he activates the Null Void Projector. After a few moments of it being open, John comes out of it, panting. Kevin: Welcome back, but how’d you get in the Null Void in the first place? John: (Regaining his breath) Well, after downing that ship in New York, I chased this robot that opened a wormhole. I followed it, and went to an alternate dimension where the people can turn into robots and monsters due to microscopic nanites. A scientist had created an equivalent to a Null Void Projector, and used it to seal away a crazy nanite back there which was the robot from before, and I took it there. Kevin: (Staring at him blankly) Fine. Don’t tell me what happened. Gwen and a team of Plumbers are investigating that airship you downed. I suggest we go join them. John: Right. End Scene In New York, John and Kevin arrive, and join Gwen on the ship. Gwen: Hey John. Where did you go? John: An alternate dimension where people can be turned into robots or monsters. Gwen: (Staring at him blankly) Did you hit your head or something? John: Fine! Don’t believe me! Did you find anything interesting? I made sure to leave the ship intact. Gwen: Yeah, we found a lot of interesting things. (Gwen leads them to the bridge, where she pulls up the blueprints of the ship, and the weapons aboard.) Kevin: Whoa. This stuff is almost as advanced as the Weapon Masters of Techadon. John: The creator was someone called Dr. Eggman. He had a robot piloting this thing. Kevin: (chuckles) Eggman. Plumber: Excuse me, Ms. Gwen. There’s something you need to see. Gwen: Thanks. Be right there. (The Plumber leaves) John: Ms. Gwen? Gwen: Well, I, uh, oh just come on! (The three travel down the ship, and find prison cells.) This was a prison ship? Kevin: And it had a prisoner. Look. (Points to a destroyed cell.) Whoever was here, got out. John: It must’ve been before you guys got here. It’s probably in the city. Kevin: Which means there’s a threat to the city. Gwen: Maybe it’s an innocent. John: Until we find out, we have to be prepared for anything. Let’s go. End Scene In the city, a shriveled up man walks down the street, looking as if he hadn’t eaten for days. John’s group arrives in the city, and spot him. Kevin: That must be the prisoner. Gwen: He looks so malnurtured. Excuse me! Sir! (Gwen runs towards the prisoner, and the others follow. He collapses, and somebody goes over to him.) Man: Hey! Are you alright? The prisoner grabs the man, and looks up at him, his eyes bloodlust. Sparks fly up the guy’s arm, and he shrivels up, as the prisoner regains his vigor. The guy falls to the ground, the life drained out of him. Kevin: Whoa! Gwen: What the? John: Plumbers! Turn around, so we can take you into custody! (The prisoner turns, and he looks like an average human. Except for four horns coming out of his head.) Kevin: Oh, man. Keep your distance, guys! He’s an Osmosian. The same as me. John: Identify yourself! Prisoner: I, am Aggregor. (Aggregor then draws a blaster, and starts firing at them. Gwen raises a mana shield, taking the attacks.) Gwen: Ugh! Where’d he get the blaster? John: Probably when he escaped the ship. Kevin, get in close. Gwen and I will cover you. Kevin: Sounds good. (Puts his hand to the ground, absorbing concrete.) Aggregor: An Osmosian? Didn’t expect to find one of those here. Kevin charges forward, dodging the blaster fire. John turns into Upchuck, and extends his tongues, eating a stop sign. Upchuck spits energy balls at Aggregor, but he counters them with his blaster, destroying them in the air. Kevin goes to strike Aggregor with a mallet hand, but Aggregor catches it, and absorbs the concrete right off of Kevin. Kevin: How did you? Oof! (Aggregor punches Kevin, sending him flying. He is knocked out, as he was hit in human form.) Aggregor: You are too young to know of these secrets. Oof! (Gwen blasts Aggregor with mana, forcing him back. Gwen fires another one, which hits Aggregor, cracking his concrete body.) You’re next. (Aggregor raises his blaster, when Upchuck’s tongues wrap around it, and pulls it in. Upchuck eats it.) Upchuck: (His stomach bubbling) This is going to be a big one. (Upchuck spits out a huge energy ball at Aggregor. Aggregor spins, grabbing the energy ball with his hand. He then spins all the way around, and throws it back at Upchuck.) Not good. (Upchuck shifts to Rath.) Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ AGG (Is hit by the energy ball, which releases a huge explosion. Rath comes out of the smoke, charging Aggregor.) ARRGH! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU! Rath makes it to Aggregor, going to hammer his arms into him. Aggregor dodges, and punches Rath in the face. Rath spins, knocking Aggregor down. Rath punches him several times, before Aggregor catches one, and his hand sparks, and Rath feels woozy. Rath: WHAT’D YOU DO TO ME? (Aggregor punches Rath off, and stands. He then pulls out a grenade.) Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN’, AGGREGOR! YOU BETTER NOT USE THAT GRENADE! CAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU’LL MEET THE MAKER OF THE GRENADE! ALONG WITH DYING IN AN EXPLOSION! Aggregor: That’s the point. (He then pulls the pin.) Rath: OH, MAN! GWEN, RUN! (Gwen breaks off running, while Rath picks up Kevin as he runs. Aggregor drops the grenade, and it explodes. When it fades, a crater was formed, and there was no sign of Aggregor. Rath puts Kevin down, and reverts.) Kevin: Ugh. What happened? Gwen: He killed himself. Kevin: Probably better for us. Osmosians can be extremely dangerous. John: Maybe he didn’t want to go back to jail. Either way, it’s over. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Kevin Levin (first re-appearance) *Plumbers Villains *Aggregor Aliens *Upchuck (first re-appearance) *Rath (first re-appearance) Trivia *Gwen and Kevin make their first re-appearance. *It's revealed that Eggman's airship was a prison transport, with Aggregor on board. *This is the first time since Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) that John's willingly turned into Rath. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc